


You Are Art.

by GOT7mania



Category: GOT7
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, Heartbreak, Jackson is art, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Mark is an artist, Mark looks at Jackson as though he is the moon, Maybe - Freeform, NO DEATH BUT REALLY SAD AND ANGSTY, Original character David - Freeform, Soft Mark, really sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 04:06:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10563351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GOT7mania/pseuds/GOT7mania
Summary: Being an artist means constantly being inspired; not staying stuck on one project but always finding new things that ignite the need to put it in an art form. Mark has had a certain muse for years now; and Jackson Wang never ceased to inspire him.





	1. Chapter 1: The background of their friendship

                Jackson shyly rang the bell on the new neighbor's door. His 11 year old frame had to tip-toe in order to reach the doorbell.  His mother had sent him to say hello to the new neighbor's and to make their son, who was around his age, feel comfortable. Yeah, Jackson's mom basically forced him to stand outside some random's person's door and wait to greet them and say hi to their son. But Jackson was a sweet kid- unwillingly agreeing to his mother's orders and putting on his best smile; a genuine smile for he was a  _tad_ bit excited to have a new kid in the neighborhood. And with that, the door finally opened.

 

               Mark heard the doorbell ring and reluctantly got up from his spot on the couch where he was drawing his newest muse. Flowers. He walked as fast as his feet would allow him and when he got near the door he asked "Who is it?" only to be met with a young boy's voice saying, "Me! Your next door neighbor". Mark hesitantly opened the door; he really didn't want to but he was raised right and knew he had to put on his best smile, greet the neighbor kindly, and then could be left to peace and quiet. Mark opened the door. And he had to stop his jaw from dropping. There stood the most beautiful person that Mark had ever seen; eyes big and doe-like, slightly short, hair a dark brown mess, and a bright,killer smile adorning his face. Mark had been drawing for a while now and had drawn quite beautiful masterpieces. Nothing compared to the piece of art standing right in front of him.

 

 

             Mark Tuan spent that entire summer with the puppy like boy, Jackson Wang. And every summer that followed. He watched as the younger boy grew taller, still small compared to Mark, but no longer classified as short. He watched as Jackson's charms woo'd everyone around him- girls,  _boys,_ teachers, parents, everyone. But no matter how much of a social butterfly Jackson was, he never left Mark behind- always making sure to introduce Mark proudly to his new friends; saying, almost bragging, "This is my best friend Mark Yi-En Tuan; the best artist to ever grace this earth" and Mark would look away shyly at the emotions Jackson always makes him feel. And when Mark was 14 years old, he came to terms that he was, indeed, in love with his best friend. And it made him the happiest boy on earth as well as the saddest.

 

           

            When Mark and Jackson entered college-the same one- they spent their college life the same way they spent the majority of their life; together. They got an apartment together. They studied together. They ate together. Mark's interest in art never came to a halt- he was majoring in architecture and spent his free time drawing away at anything he got the chance to draw. And Jackson was studying to become a computer engineer. And things were going normal up until college. Until secrets spilled. And Mark could no longer hold in the overpowering feelings. And Mark finally spilled his feelings, in the most artistically way possible, to the most beautiful art piece he'd ever come across. 


	2. Chapter 2: Pain and Beauty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My style of writing is writing less for each chapter but more frequently! Hope you guys enjoy!

         Mark awoke suddenly from his deep slumber. The first thing in his view was the white ceiling of his room-well his and Jackson’s room. He looked over to the bed only a few feet away from his. There sat Jackson. The soft shadow of his eyelashes present and his small,slow breaths making Mark breathe faster. No matter how many years it had been that the two boys had been best friends, Mark was never able to adapt to the glaring beauty that was Jackson Wang. When they entered college, the younger boy insisted on dying his hair a platinum blonde and as always, Mark got dragged along in his shenanigans. Mark smiled to himself; they were now in their second year of college and Mark’s love for the boy was as strong-and painful-as ever.

 

 

        Along with college came partying and make out sessions with strangers. Not for Mark- sure, the boy had been to the occasional party, but he tended to leave much earlier than everyone else and Jackson would often follow suit, whining. No, but for Jackson, college was where all the fun began. And anytime that Jackson didn’t show up at home after a party, Mark would go to sleep feeling numb. Actually, Mark didn’t go to sleep. He couldn’t.

 

 

       “Mark? How long have you been awake Jesus” Jackson said in his groggy, sleep filled voice and Mark turned away from the stove to smile at the boy. “For about 30 minutes; thought I’d make us breakfast since it’s our day off and everything” Mark replied with fondness seeping into his tone. “Ugh thank you I haven’t had a good breakfast all week, lord help me” Jackson said as he slightly groaned in frustration. Mark gulped loudly at the noise and quickly turned back towards the pan that was currently sizzling with bacon and eggs. Jackson took a seat at the counter in the kitchen and watched as Mark cooked away. Feeling the sudden gaze on him made Mark shake slightly.

 

 

     As they sat and ate, Jackson filled the room with his booming voice and laughter as he reenacted a story that occurred with their friend, Jb. “I stepped on the cat’s tail and Jb started yelling and running from the other room once he heard the cat yelp. I swear Yi-En, that boy needs to get rid of Dora-or Nora or whatever- before his obsession gets worse. He kicked me out over it” Mark lightly giggled at Jackson’s sulking frame and pouting lips. “Maybe because you’re like a puppy. Maybe that’s why cats-and Jb- don’t seem to get along with you” Mark said in a serious tone that caused Jackson to glare. “Oh shut it Tuan. Somehow his cat frickin loves you. Everyone loves you and you don’t even do anything. It isn’t fair” Jackson said with a mouthful of eggs and a slight furrowing of his eyebrows. And Mark just quietly laughed and found the scene in front of him endearing.

 

 

     “Shit! I completely forgot” Jackson all of a sudden burst out after the boys had eaten breakfast and lounged around sipping on coffee. “What? What happened?” Mark confusedly asked. “I have a date- shit shit shit- and I have to go get my car checked out. Ugh why is my life like this” the younger boy replied and Mark felt his heart sink. Jackson had taken a new liking to a boy in his Calculus class (yes, Jackson was loud and proud of his bisexuality; one of the many things Mark’s gay self admired about him) and had finally mustered the courage to ask him out. The boy’s name was David and he was, as Jackson described, “the cutest smartest guy on EARTH”. And the hopelessness that Mark felt only worsened.

 

 

       It was easy to see Mark’s situation and wonder why he didn’t just tell Jackson earlier and take a chance. But, if one observed, they could see that Mark had already taken that option into consideration. But he was an observant boy and understood that his feelings for Jackson were unrequited- that it wasn’t just him over thinking but his conclusion after various times analyzing the situation. Mark remembers what Jackson had told him clearly in 11th grade; “Once someone is my friend, that’s all I can see them as. I hated to have to tell him that but it’s the truth- I couldn’t look past us being just friends” Jackson had told Mark after having had rejected his friend Henry. Mark vaguely remembers how he nodded- a little too quickly- in agreement but how his heart broke at the words; for they weren’t just empty words-when Jackson made a statement he ALWAYS stayed true to it. And it killed Mark.


End file.
